


Melding by the Skull

by orphan_account



Category: Bionicle, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, bonkle g2 is da best, ekimu, maybe future lapidot, new+here so+confused 3ds+writing, skull grinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Skull Grinder has a plan to take down two worlds at once.<br/>I'm typing with a 3DS. So sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worldwide Fusion

Ekimu and Skull Grinder were falling to their doom, both parties trying to put on the mask of creation. A good whack sent Ekimu to the wall, and SG put on the mask. He saw visions of other worlds, and a plan began to form. Using his powers, he combined two worlds into one...

 

Steven was playing his gamecube with Peridot when it happened. The sky turned dark and thundery. Peridot was obviousli disturbed by this, as she was trying hard to ignore it. But there was something evil about it...  
A loud crash drew the atention of the duo upstairs. A... man. adorned in white and gold armor with bits of translusent blue had fallen onto the coffee table. He got up and dusted himself off. His face, oddly enough, had a scope on it. Said scope was staring at Peridot and steven.  
"Mind telling me where I am?"


	2. A Toa in the Pizza is Worth Two in the Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melding 'n stuff! :D

"Get off my sign!"  
Mr. Pizza was VERY angry at the moment. A man dressed in burnt orange, silver, and translucent green armor was standing atop his sign. He glared ar Mr. Pizza and with a thick Australian accent, said "Can it fleshy. I need to find the other Toa."  
That only made Mr. Pizza even angrier...

 

Peridot armed her gun and took aim at the white-armored being, who in turn drew his spear and shield. "We don't need to fight. Just tell me where the other Toa are."  
Tha warp pad behind him began to glow, and out stepped Garnet. Beside her was a beefy warrior dressed in gold, purple, and black armor. "Relax Kopaka. These 'Crystal Gem' fellows are our allies."  
Garnet gave a slight nod. "Put your gun away, Peridot." Peridot quickly did so.

 

Down beneath the waves, Lapis Lazuli swam alongside a school of fish. Suddenly the fish darted away, as a figure approached the gem. A woman wearing blue, silver, and gunmetal gray armor swam up to her. "Greetings. I am Gali, master of water. Are you one of this world's natives?"  
Her voice traveled rather well under the water.


	3. He Who Makes the Masks, the Bird, and the Cheeto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More world building

Pearl and Jasper found themselves surrounded by skeletons. Horned skeletons, scorpion skeletons, 4-armed skeletons, and crossbow skeletons. They were far outnumbered and tiring out. "I never thought I'd go out this way." Jasper said.  
"Today is not the day you die!" an ancient voice rang through the battlefield. Bolts of energy zoomed from the sky and barraged the skeletons. They quickly fell to the rays. A short man adorned in regal gold and transparent blue armor walked over to the two gems. "Are you two alright?"  
"Thank you for the assistance." Pearl replied, which wasn't a real answer. Jasper spoke next, summoning her helmet again to be safe "Who are you?"  
"I am Ekimu, the mask maker." He slung his hamer over his shoulder and walked to the warp pad. "We really must leave. There could be more skeletons."

 

Just after Onua arrived with Garnet, Ekimu arrived with Jasper and Pearl. The toa immediately bowed in respect to Ekimu as he arrived. "No time for formalities, toa. We must find the Skull Grinder." the mask maker told them.


	4. Water Witch vs Water Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis v. Gali, Dawn of Filler Chapter

Lapis was frightened by this being's appearance. She looked mechanical yet organic at the same time. Lapis hated machines. They reminded her of the weapons used in the war. She threw a wall of water at the being then tried to swim away. Gali cit through the wall with ease and swam after Lapis, shouting for her to stop fleeing. Lapis was too scared to listen, and fired bolts of condensed water at Gali. The master of water was unfazed by the attacks, and grabbed Lapis's ankle. Lapis screamed for mercy, assuming Gali was going to kill her. Gali stared into her blue eyes. She could see the fear within this gem, and let go of her. "I apologize for frightening you. I'm merely lost and need to find my brothers."   
Lapis gave a slow nod, and led Gali to shore. She was ready to sprout her water wings at a moment's notice. She took Gali to the temple, where to her surprise, there were others just like her. Gali quickly ran to Kopaka and Onua to hug them, while Lapis seated herself between Steven and Pearl.  
Ekimu spoke up. "We must find Skull Grinder and the mask of creation. Who knows what he could be doing with it!?"  
At that moment, SG was sitting in his own twisted version of the gem temple, far north of them. He cracked a ghastly smile as he prepared the next step in his plan.


	5. Beach Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is finally moving forward!

Lewa soared over Okoto. It had transformed into a city in the blink of an eye. There were also other islands surrounding it now. This was strange. Lewa dove into the city, and quickly spotted Pohatu. He ran to where his brother was perched. "Pohatu!"  
Pohatu glanced at him, then hopped off the sign. "What's happening here?"  
"Okoto has become a city."  
"Full of flesh creatures too."  
Mr. Pizza smacked Pohatu with his broom. "Get out of here! Shoo!" Pohatu and Lewa left the shop and headed to the beach.

 

Peridot sat in her room. It was covered in computers and old machines, her favorite things in the whole universe. She felt that the main house area had too many people in it at the current moment, and felt much better alone in her room. Except she wasn't alone. Lapis had followed her. She gave Peridot's shoulder a tap, almost making the green gem jump.  
"What are you doing here you clod!?"  
Lapis looked down at her feet. "Th-those Toa things kinda scare me. I was hoping I could hang out with you until they left..." Peridot gave a sigh, then gestured at a bean bag, which Lapis quickly sat down in. "Thanks Peri." She said with a smile. Peridot groaned. "Don't call me that."  
"Then don't call people 'clods'."  
Peridot stuck headphones in her ears and turned up the volume on her music player. Lapis unplugged the headphones and began to dance to the music, ushering a sigh from Peridot.  
"You should try dancing. It sure beats sitting."  
"Over my dead body."

 

Ronaldo Fryman had been summoned to Mayor Dewey's office. His paranormal expertise was needed. "Look at this!" The mayor pulled up Google Earth, revealing the world covered in small islands instead of continents.  
"I suspect that the strange robot man sitting atop Mr. Pizza's sign was behind this." said Ronaldo. "I shall locate him for questioning!" and with that, he set off.


	6. Imposter Kick Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stole the title from Larnuu. Also Tahu's personality is Larnuu's.

The Skull Grinder sat on his throne, deep within his corrupt, skeletal version of the Gem Temple. Using his vision powers he was able to observe the toa and the gems. However, Tahu was still missing. He needed EVERYONE to be at the gem temple. Dismissing this, he began creating skeletal clones of the gems and toa. He knew clones tended to be useful. Except when they're pitted against someone they're not buikt for. So he made them ready to face any of the heroes. Within a few hours, he had six skeletal toa, six skeletal gems, a skeletal Protector, and a skeletal Steven. He then opened a warp hole for his minions to travel to beach city.

 

After much coaxing, Lapis finally got Peridot to dance with her. They were dancing to Hollywood Undead's War Child song when a frantic knock at the door drew their attention. They burst out the door only to find skeletal versions of themselves ready to attack them. A battle quickly ensued. "How inconvenient that we know all of your moves before you make them." the skeletal Onua said as he sent Garnet flying through a wall. He jumped and was about to bring his hammer down onto Ruby's gem, when a blast of fire came flanked him from the side, sending him toppling into the sand. Garnet got up to see Tahu, in his gold and red armor, standing above the skeletal Onua. "Take that you stinky beeyotch!"

 

Gali and Lapis tried trapping their doubles in whirlpools, but they were easily broken. However a good blast of fire disintigrated them with ease. "The uber-sexy master of fire is back, motherfuckers!" Tahu shouted as he ended the unlifes of the other skeletons. Not liking his tone, Lapis quickly went to her own room. Pearl ushered Steven out the door. Children should not hear such profain language! The toa were all confused by Tahu's change of personality. And Kopaka really hated it.


	7. You done fucked up

I stand before Tahu, slepping him with my floaty fingered hand. My Dio Brando-like face is contorted into a scowl. "You done fucked up, Tahu!"  
"Who are you, biyotch?"  
"I'm the author of the stories. Gali 'Ms. Steal your girl' Peridot. You opened the Larnuu box and ruined this whole fic!" I raise my hand. "Now I must fix what you have broken. ZA WARUDO!!!" Time stops completely, and I undo all the damage this fic has caused.

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I love advice. Also the homeworld gems are good now.


End file.
